War of Change
by Luniwen
Summary: Parce que les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples qu'elles ne paraissent, et que bien souvent, on oublie les Ombres qu'on pensait disparues. Serez-vous prêts à reprendre les armes pour défendre vos vies face au Feu et au Vent lui-même ? Bientôt vous en viendrez à regretter les hurlements strident et le fracas du fer noir des Nazgûls...
1. Introduction

Cela faisait un moment que l'idée d'écrire une fanfiction sur l'univers de Tolkien me trottait en tête, mais jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas réellement trouvé la fulgurance qu'il me fallait pour produire quelque chose d'un minimum sensé, intelligent… Mais surtout logique ! Et puis en réfléchissant, en faisant défiler toutes mes théories plus improbables les unes que les autres, j'ai fini par trouver celle qui –à mon sens- serait la plus intéressante à mener à terme.

Mais pour que vous puissiez comprendre les chapitres qui vont venir, il faut que je pose quelques bases, et c'est le pourquoi de cette introduction.

Pour commencer, sachez que le récit se déroule environ une douzaine d'années après la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Aragorn est devenu le Roi Elessar, le pouvoir du Mordor a été vaincu, Sauron totalement anéanti, les petits oiseaux gazouillent dans les champs fleuris où gambadent les campagnols tout ça tout ça.

Cependant, les Elfes n'ont pas encore quitté la Terre du Milieu. Certains ont commencé à s'en aller vers les Terres Immortelles, mais surtout ceux vivant dans les bois à l'Ouest. Elrond, Galadrielle, Thranduil et tous leurs copains sont donc encore de la partie. Gandalf aussi, forcément.

Le Royaume Nain d'Erebor a été réinvesti sous le commandement de Dís, la sœur de Thorïn, qui règne là avec le souvenir douloureux de la perte de son frère et ses deux fils, Fili et Kili. Mais la Moria, quant à elle, est toujours sous la domination des Gobelins.

Comme vous devez vous en douter, le Mordor a été laissé désert. Comme si quelqu'un avait voulu s'y installer ! Néanmoins, de petits groupes d'Orques y sont toujours, bien qu'ils se fassent discrets. L'Harad et le Rhûn se tiennent tranquilles.

Bon… Il me semble n'avoir rien oublié. Ce qui n'a pas été précisé ci-dessus sera révélé au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, donc pas de panique les enfants.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Si jamais vous deviez avoir des questions, des suggestions, ou même si ce n'est que pour un infime détail, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, je ne mords pas !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Grey Shadows

Alloha ~

Bon, ce chapitre a mis du temps à arriver, mais finalement on y est ! Navrée pour le retard, je ne pensais pas que je serais autant occupée. owo" Enfin bref ! Ici je pose les bases de ma fic, ne vous attendez donc pas à quelque chose de complètement mirobolant. Cependant, j'espère quand même que ce ne sera pas ennuyant à lire ! Dans les prochains chapitres le ton devrait prendre une tournure un peu plus... Enfin... Un peu moins sérieuse, quoi. Même si le propos restera toujours le même. Mais un peu de sarcasmes, ça fait toujours plaisir, n'est-il pas ? 8D HUM.

Bref, amusez-vous bien !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**** Fin heureuse ?**

**" _It creeps in like a thief in the night,_**

**_Without a sign, without a warning,_**

**_But we are ready and prepared to fight,_**

**_Raise up your swords, don't be afraid "_**

**_..._**

La paix enfin était revenue en Terre du Milieu. Sauron avait été défait, il y avait déjà une douzaine d'années de cela, et le Mordor n'était plus qu'une terre désolée et déserte, où seuls survivaient encore de rares Orques. Quelques poignées de ces immondes créatures se cachaient au cœur des montagnes, mais il était rare qu'ils se montrent. Les Trolls avaient quitté les terres fréquentées pour se rendre vers le Nord, où ils pourraient survivre sans risquer de se faire cogner dessus par le marteau de guerre des Nains. Les Gobelins pullulaient toujours dans les souterrains, mais il n'y avait là rien de bien neuf à cela.

Le Gondor et l'Arnor, unis dans un même royaume pour la première fois, étaient régis avec sagesse et justesse par Aragorn, le Roi Elessar. A son côté, toujours fidèles au poste, Legolas Verte-Feuille et Gimli, fils de Gloïn, le conseillaient lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Tout comme sa tendre épouse, Arwen. Un héritier n'avait pas tardé à montrer le bout de son nez. Le jeune Eldarion avait à présent huit ans, et rêvait de grandes batailles et de quêtes improbables, tout comme son père au même âge. De quoi inquiéter ses parents, croyez-moi.

Mais pour le moment, Aragorn était bien loin de se soucier des activités de son fils. Des nouvelles assez alarmantes étaient parvenus à la Cité Blanche, dernièrement. Le Roi du Rohan, Eomer, avait envoyé en catastrophe un messager à Minas Tirith, porteur d'une missive de la plus haute importance. En dépliant le parchemin et en entamant sa lecture, le Souverain du Gondor avait cru s'étouffer de stupeur. Non... C'était impossible. Impossible ! Et pourtant... Pourquoi Eomer aurait-il menti ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens... Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas sortis de l'ombre auparavant ?

Laissant échapper un profond soupir, Elessar posa la lettre sur la table de son bureau, le regard perdu dans le vague. C'était une véritable catastrophe...

_**...**_

Le soleil se levait à peine au dessus d'un petit village au Nord d'Edoras. Les paysans oeuvraient dans leurs champs depuis longtemps déjà, retournant la terre afin de pouvoir semer le blé dans les semaines à venir. Ce n'était pas une vie facile, mais les habitants du Rohan y étaient accoutumés, de toute façon ils n'avait jamais connu que ça. A quoi bon se plaindre, de toute manière ? Ca n'y changerait rien. Et puis tant que la paix régnait sur leurs terres, aucun homme n'aurait eu l'audace de se plaindre. Les souvenirs des massacres perpétrés par les Orques de Saruman étaient encore présents dans la mémoire collective de cette contrée rude. Pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu qu'une telle horreur recommence.

Quelques épais nuages grisés flânaient paresseusement dans un ciel chargé. Le temps n'était pas au beau fixe, mais peu importait. Rien n'aurait pu les empêcher d'accomplir leurs tâches. La légère brise qui soufflait depuis l'Est leur apportait une douce chaleur diffuse, qui était plus que la bienvenue. Les premières lueurs du jour, sur les terres du Rohan, n'étaient jamais très chaudes.

Néanmoins, cette paix n'allait être que de courte durée... Soudain, le vent se fit plus violent, soufflant en de fortes rafales, qui paraissaient vouloir arracher du sol toute forme de vie qui n'aurait pas la force de lui résister. Inquiets, les hommes levèrent tous le regard vers les cieux, scrutant le moindre petit détail qui serait inhabituel. C'est avec stupeur qu'ils virent brutalement les nuées se déchirer presque littéralement sur le passage de deux silhouettes longilignes et serpentines. Deux Dragons à l'armure d'écailles d'un gris perlé presque métallique qui fondaient sur eux à une vitesse folle. Leurs immenses ailes aux membranes presque translucides (on pouvait voir les veines courir sous l'infime couche de peau lorsque les rayons du soleil les traversait) battaient l'air avec une puissance qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie les montures ailées des Nazgûls. Leur tête et leur échine se hérissaient d'une multitude d'éperons osseux ivoire, leur accordant une allure particulièrement agressive. Et autant dire que l'éclat féroce qu'on pouvait lire dans leurs prunelles d'un écarlate sanglant n'aidait en rien à les rendre plus sympathiques !

Les deux reptiles géants passèrent en rase-mottes au dessus de la tête des paysans, trop surpris et/ou horrifiés pour oser bouger, le ventre des monstres ne les surplombant en tout et pour tout que d'une dizaine de mètres à peine. Certains tombèrent sous le coup de l'appel d'air généré, et ce fut comme le signal qui leur manquait pour revenir à eux. Les hommes laissèrent tomber leurs bêches, pelles et autres pioches, avant de se précipiter vers leurs modestes demeures où ils tâchèrent de se barricader au mieux, même s'ils savaient pertinemment que face à de telles créatures, la faible défense que représentait leurs chaumières de bois ne feraient certainement pas le poids tandis que les bêtes de somme s'enfuyaient au hasard, paniquées.

De leur côté, les Dragons avaient repris de l'altitude pour entamer ce qui semblait être un balai aérien sauvage. Ils faisaient claquer leurs mâchoires au ras de leur dos, se frôlant dangereusement à chaque passage. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien d'agressif dans ces étranges pas de danse en plein ciel. Enfin... Pas entre eux, en tout cas. C'était leur façon de s'échauffer alors qu'ils tâchaient de se mettre tacitement d'accord sur le plan d'action. Et soudain, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, ils replièrent leurs ailes contre leurs flancs pour plonger en piqué vers le sol. Ce n'est qu'au tout dernier moment qu'ils rétablirent leur trajectoire. Ils survolèrent le hameau en planant, et ouvrirent grand leurs gueules, déversant un véritable torrent de flammes sur les pauvres maisons, qui s'embrasèrent comme des fétus de paille. Malheureusement pour leurs occupants, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'enfuir. Il fallut moins d'une dizaine de minutes pour réduire toute un village à l'état de cendres fumantes. Satisfaits de leur œuvre, les deux reptiles ailés prirent la clef des champs, s'envolant vers l'Est en poussant d'imperceptibles grognements de contentement.

Cependant, ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'une femme avait assisté avec horreur à toute la scène, dissimulée dans un bosquet, un peu plus loin. En état de choc, elle mit plus d'une heure avant d'enfin réussir à quitter des yeux les ruines incandescentes, et bouger pour se mettre à marcher vers le Sud. Dans sa tête, tout avait beau se bousculer à une vitesse folle en un fratras confus, il y avait toutefois une chose dont elle était convaincue. Elle devait rejoindre Edoras au plus vite pour prévenir le Roi de ce qu'elle avait vue. Par chance, la femme tomba sur un cheval qui broutait dans la plaine, seul. Il devait avoir fuit durant l'attaque des Dragons, et s'était finalement calmé dans les parages. Une véritable aubaine pour elle, qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à prendre cette monture providentielle pour galoper jusqu'à Edoras. Le Souverain du Rohan accueillit les propos de cette rescapée d'abord avec scepticisme... Puis avec un grand sérieux, lorsque les éclaireurs qu'il envoya vérifier l'état du hameau revinrent pour étayer les paroles de la femme. Ne perdant pas une seule seconde de plus, Eomer attrapa le premier parchemin qui passa, une plume, et rédigea hâtivement une missive destinée de toute urgence à Aragorn. Le premier messager disponible se saisit de la lettre, et fila à bride abattue vers Minas Tirith.

_**...**_

A présent, c'est un énième soupir qui échappa au Souverain du Gondor, alors qu'il fixait pensivement le parchemin du regard, comme s'il espérait obtenir de lui de plus amples informations. Mais bien évidemment, rien n'en sortait de plus que ce qui était inscrit dessus. Des Dragons. Des foutus bon sang de Dragons ! Comment était-ce possible ? D'après Gandalf, Smaug était le dernier d'entre eux, et il avait été abattu il y a plus de soixante-dix ans par un homme de la ville du Lac nommé Bard. Ces deux-là étaient-ils des enfants du Grand Rouge ? Possible. Elessar eut un claquement de langue agacé en détournant légèrement la tête. Il fallait qu'il parle à Legolas et Gimli de tout ça, peut-être qu'eux sauraient le fin mot de cette histoire. Après tout, le peuple de Durin et celui des Elfes étaient les plus érudits en matière de Dragons, puisqu'ils avaient eu à les affronter de nombreuses fois à travers les Âges. Mais à vrai dire, ce qui inquiétait vraiment le Roi, c'est la raison qui aurait pu pousser ces immenses reptiles à se montrer maintenant et pas avant.

Bon, c'en était assez. Aragorn se leva sèchement de son siège pour quitter son bureau, prenant la direction de la caserne la plus proche. Les quelques personnes qu'il croisa sur son chemin n'osèrent pas l'interpeller, devant la mine sombre qu'il affichait sans même s'en rendre compte. La situation pouvait être grave... D'autant plus que les Dragons avaient pris la direction de l'Est. Autrement dit, celle de Minas Tirith. Qu'arriverait-il si ces monstres s'en prenaient à la Cité Blanche ? Elle ne résisterait pas bien longtemps, il fallait être honnête... Bien qu'il n'ait jamais pu avoir de Dragon sous les yeux lui-même, il ne pouvait que trembler à la description que lui en avait fait Legolas, qui tenait lui-même ces récits de son père, le Roi Thranduil, qui avait affronté les Grands Vers lors d'anciennes batailles aux côtés de son père, Oropher.

Le Roi Elessar chassa ces sombres pensées, alors qu'il entrait sans plus de cérémonie dans la salle de réunion de la caserne, où il espérait bien trouver un capitaine. Par chance, l'un d'entre eux s'y trouvait justement. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se lever de sa chaise pour saluer le Souverain qu'il était, ni même émettre le plus petit son, prenant la parole derechef.

« Allez quérir Mithrandir. Et faites au plus vite, dites-lui que je requiers sa présence à Minas Tirith pour une affaire des plus urgentes. Il en va de la sûreté de la Terre du Milieu. »

Il ne fallut pas lui en dire plus ! Le capitaine salua stoïquement son Roi, hochant vigoureusement la tête en assentiment, avant de filer dans les couloirs, tout droit vers les écuries. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les Dragons n'aient pas la charmante idée d'attaquer la Cité Blanche avant que l'Istari ne parvienne jusqu'à la Citadelle. Cependant, la présence de ces deux créatures soulevait une autre question, encore plus inquiétante que toutes celles qui avaient pu traverser l'esprit d'Aragorn jusqu'à présent. Et s'il y en avait d'autres... ?

* * *

Et voici donc la fin de ce premier chapitre. Eh oui, déjà ! Navrée, les chapitres à rallonge c'est pas mon truc, les enfants. 8D En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions vous en avez, je ne mords pas.

Je tâcherai de ne pas trop traîner pour le prochain chapitre ! :3


End file.
